


Leave The Demon To His Demons

by yamiyuyami



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Crying, M/M, but thats like barely relevant lol, but we all know willy deserves it, gay William, its just William being an idiot, old man consequences is mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiyuyami/pseuds/yamiyuyami
Summary: After spending god knows how long in Fredbear's purgatory, William finds himself alone with a strange red crocodile.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Old Man Consequences, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily (one sided), William Afton | Dave Miller/Spring Bonnie
Kudos: 8





	Leave The Demon To His Demons

William found his attention span lost in the red pond in front of him; It was all he had nowadays. He had spent god knows how long fending off those horrible spirits, and eventually he had finally won. When the clock on the desk of that office had struck 6am, he had jolted up from under the red pond. He instantly began to cough and gag, desperate to get as much water out his lungs as possible. Ever since then, however long ago it was, he had just been here.

He looked down at the water at the faint reflection of his own face. He barely recognized the face he saw, his face still had color to it, and his body wasn't incredibly thin. More importantly than all that, he had frowned when he didn't see the face he had wanted the most. He hoped to see his partner in crime, his precious rabbit head. Even if mechanically Spring Bonnie was just a machine, both him and Henry had been able to agree that the AI was alive in the robots, at least in its own way. When William found himself spring locked for the second time, he initially panicked when he realized he wouldn't be able to leave the suit this time, but he felt comfort in the familiar AI of his old friend speak to him. Even when he was sealed behind a wall for years, he felt comfort in being with the only being that never betrayed him. He felt for the first time that he found himself a victory, when he ended up becoming one with the rabbit he had found himself so attached to. Seeing his old self in the pond, felt wrong. His mind instantly screamed in response to the reflection, ' _Thats not me, this is wrong._ '

He sighed as he let himself fall back against the pitch black grass that he was so accustomed to now. It made perfect sense that Spring Bonnie hadn't come with him. With how much time he had dedicated to studying remnant, he should have realized sooner that obviously Spring Bonnie wouldn't ever _die_ , as things are now they would just stay inactive forever until somebody managed to revive every charred and burnt piece left of it, if that was even possible. Even ignoring that, William questioned if Spring Bonnie would even deserve the punishment he found himself in. Maybe it was better that they were just a robot, surely if they hadn't been programmed to just learn from what they were taught, they would have betrayed William too.

William lifted his arm to cover his face. There was too much red everywhere; the constant light burned his eyes despite having no reason to, since he was already dead without a single working nerve. This frustrated him, knowing his confinement worked in certain ways simply to make him miserable. He had fought his whole life to avoid being alone, and it led him right here. There was a big red crocodile sitting near the end of the pond. The creature would give William vague guilt trips when he had first gotten here, but now the creature seemed to have frozen like a statue, presumably just ignoring him because it _knows_ he hates being alone.

It took a long time for William to try remembering why he had even let himself get here, but as it rushed to him he found himself feeling all the emotions he had once dealt with again. He did it so he wouldn't be alone. No, there was more than that, there was somebody important...

As the memory slowly came back to him, he smiled. He had done it for Henry, the only person who could make him feel _love._ William had desperately worked to preserve their dream. The restaurant was their world, everything outside didn't matter. He would bring children too, for their happiest day. The restaurant was the only family he had, and he wanted it to last forever. He studied and researched the lines of life and death, how to make their creations live on forever, to live out their dream forever. It would have all been perfect, if Henry hadn't gotten distracted. He had gotten too invested in his side family, which William knew not to do. William could admit he had honestly cared for Elizabeth and Evan, but he wouldn't let that get in the way of his _real_ family. Henry had gone soft, he started caring more about his family than his robots, _our robots._ William figured he would help set the record straight. That one girl, Charlie, she was in the way. Surely if she just disappeared one day, Henry would regain his focus, right? 

He though about how Henry looked when he came to William crying. As he embraced him for comfort, he couldn't help but smile. _'You looked so pretty when you were sad...'_

William snapped out his own thoughts and moved his arm to look at the sky again. It was still bright red, and it was still a solid color, no slight imperfections to make it attest a little interesting to look at. He quickly picked himself up off the floor, still not used to his body being so lightweight. As he got up he suddenly stumbled back when he realized the crocodile was right in front of him, with his back turned to him. He hesitated to do anything, unsure either to approach the creature until it broke the silence.

"Come sit with me, son."

William slowly talked towards the creature with hesitation. it was sitting right at the edge of the pond, as per usual. It held a bright red fishing pole, the same color as everything here that wasn't black or William himself. William had spent a lot of time here just studying his only company, despite barely acting alive. He knew for sure the fishing pole was useless, there wasn't anything else living in that water. William sat himself down cross legged next to the creature, avoiding looking at it.

The crocodile continued to speak, "I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves, huh? The name's Old Man Consequences."

William took a minute to think about his response. He went by many names, it had been so long since anybody dared to call him _William_ , and at this point hearing anybody but Henry say it just wouldn't feel right. He thought about the identities he's had carefully, before deciding on what felt comfortable.

"...Springtrap, that's my name."

Old Man Consequences chuckled at the response, as if William had said something ridiculous. In all fairness, he did. He was trying to hold onto something he didn't have anymore. Springtrap is just somebody he wished he still was.

"I see you've been thinking things over lately. I want to ask you something."

William fidgeted a bit at the response. Even if the crocodile wasn't human, he felt uncomfortable knowing his thoughts were on display. He tried his best to bring back his professional and calm way of speaking, trying to ignore that Old Man Consequences already knew damn well he was very nervous and afraid. "Okay, what is it?'

The crocodile's usual cheery expression dropped to look more serious. He looked almost hesitant to ask the question, but he did anyways. "Springtrap, do you regret the decisions you've made?"

William wanted to lie. He hated being open and he didn't want to spill his answer to that out to this creature. His instinct continued to tell him _'Say no. Tell him you're perfectly content with where you are. Don't let him know you've lost.'_ He tried to ignore the instinct. He was tired, he didn't have the energy to keep himself hidden. He had nothing to lose, and death would be at least a little more manageable with a clear head. He hesitated for a bit, and then finally gave his answer. "Yes."

The crocodile seemed amused by the response. He dropped his head down a little, and he probably would have glared at William if he had eyes. "Really? Why is that?"

William sighed and slumped his shoulders. He was gonna have to think about things he didn't want to in order to answer that question. Why did he feel bad about what he did? He looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with his fingers as he thought. He found himself then holding his two index fingers up, and he stared at them. He knew what his answer was. It was Henry. Everything he had done was all so he could have Henry, but he had never really noticed until afterward how quick he had lost Henry. In all honesty, William couldn't feel bad for the people he had killed. He was giving them a gift as far as he was concerned. He wished he could go back, because he had done it wrong. He would be more careful, more thought out. He thought about the last thing Henry said to him. 

_"_ The _darkest pit of hell has opened to swallow you whole. So, don't keep the devil waiting, friend."_

He hadn't noticed he started crying. He tried rubbing the stinging feeling from his eyes, but the more he thought about it the more he would cry. He tried to compose himself, but he found himself unable to. He rested his head against the ground, curling in on himself. His inner thoughts desperately screamed at him, ' _Stop crying over things that can't be changed. Answer the fucking question._ ' He focused on the thought. Answer the question. Just answer the question. He shuddered, then slowly picked himself up. He combed at his scalp, trying to move the hair that had stuck to his face. He took a breath in, and looked back at the crocodile. ' _I must look like an idiot to him,_ ' he thought.

As he gathered himself, he tried to pretend he hadn't just had a breakdown over the thought of his old business partner hating him. He regretted that to, being just a business partner. Henry had made him feel something he never knew before. Henry made him understand what it was like to actually _care_ about somebody. That must have been what he did wrong, he went for the people Henry cared about. William took another breath, and sat up straight again. He was ready to answer.

"I regret losing Henry." 

The crocodile began laughing in response to the answer, surprising William. He had been honest, what did he do wrong? The crocodile kept laughing. He leaned forward and gripped the ground to keep himself stable. He just kept laughing, and William nervously sat waiting for him to finish.

Old Man Consequences finally composed himself, still occasionally giving out small chuckles. William hesitantly opened his mouth to speak, "Did I answer wrong?"

The crocodile looked to William with his big mouth curled into a grin. He laughed a bit again, before forcing himself to answer, "No its just- holy shit, you are so selfish!"

Hearing the response instantly dug a screw into William's chest. He felt sick. The crocodile continued.

"I mean I just- Wow! You had me convinced for a good amount of time that you actually felt bad about the terrible things you've done! I actually thought you might have learned your lesson!" The crocodile brought one of his hands up to his mouth, trying to hold in the leftover laughter still built up in him before finally calming down.

William was frozen. It just didn't make sense. He didn't understand what he did wrong. Didn't he do what he was supposed to do? Aren't all those dumb kids having a great time up wherever they are?

Old man consequences brought his hand back down, but his smile remained. He looked back out to the pond, and he let out a big sigh.

"You're gonna be here for a very long time, William."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really wanted to do a character study involving Old Man consequences since I haven't seen anything about him in fan fiction. Ignore my stupid the animatronics are actually concious thing I just wanted an excuse to make William have a friend cuz im insane. My next final fic I plan to study that more so look forward to that I guess!


End file.
